legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
|genre = Action adventure |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS, PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 |input = Gamepad, mouse and keyboard }} Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. The game will allow players to recreate moments from the four Indiana Jones films. It will feature the same drop in/out co-operative play mode as seen in the Lego Star Wars video games. Like Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, new moves will be added such as clinging onto branches during a jump using Indy's whip. As a promotion, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga features Indiana as an unlockable playable character. Secrets Hidden throughout the game are treasure chests. There are 10 chests in each level and if the player collects them all, an unlocked secret will be waiting for them at Barnett College. There is also a hidden mail package in each level. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. There is also a red package that first has to be found then picked up and inserted in a red post slot (probably to replace the Power Bricks from Lego Star Wars II). For example, there are golden Easter Island statues buried in the ground. Make Satipo dig it up and the sign 1/3 will show up. Once the player has unearthed all 3 statues, a chest will appear next to the stone door before the crocodiles. There is an artifact room for all the treasure chests the player has collected, with a special prize for players who have collected all postcards. According to the Lego Indiana Jones strategy guide, Han Solo will be a special unlockable character for free play. Players can find him by finding Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO throughout the levels. C-3PO can be found on the first level of Raiders after you get the golden idol. Get across the outer moving platforms until you see a silver door. Blow it up and go inside. Luke Skywalker can be found on the second level of Raiders. Once you get past the ice bridges near the end jump down and Luke will be behind some ice. Use Willy to get him out. Development The developers have chosen to have Nazis and any reference to them, have being described by an "anonymous genocidal, occultist, trenchcoat-wearing master-race". It was initially reported that the game would allow up to four players in co-operative mode, but this later turned out to be a miscommunication. While four characters may be visible on the screen, only two can be controlled by players. Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Notable scenes have been recreated from the movies, such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. Like Lego Star Wars, the objective of the levels is to get to the end, collecting Lego Studs (Treasure) to earn the True Adventurer title along the way. Other goals of the levels is to find 10 Treasure Chests and a Red Parcel in each one. Free Play mode allows players to change characters during the level, and roam around trying to find the secret items. Barnett College serves as the hub for all the missions. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability, such as Satipo being able to dig things from the ground whereas other characters cannot, and female characters like Elsa Schneider and Marion Ravenwood being able to double-jump unlike male characters. As with Lego Star Wars II, Lego Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters. A new feature not seen in the Lego Star Wars series allows the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g., bottles, swords and guns). Similarly to Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, players can build and ride vehicles whenever they want. The creators of this game have said that it will focus on phobias. For instance, if Indiana Jones sees a snake, he will be stunned until the snake is gone. Missions Players progress through the game by completing missions that relate to the three original movies. ROTLA *The Lost Temple *Into the Mountains *City of Danger *The Well of Souls *Pursuing the Ark *Opening the Ark TOD *Shanghai Showdown *Pankot Secrets *The Temple of Kali *Free the Slaves *Escape the Mines *Battle on the Bridge LC *Hunt for Sir Richard *Castle Rescue *Motorcycle Escape *Trouble in the Sky *Desert Ambush *Temple of the Grail Reception IGN has given the Xbox 360 version of the game 8/10, and Gamespot has given the console and PC versions 8/10, and the PSP version 7.7/10. Character list *Bandit Swordsman *Barranca *Belloq *Belloq (Jungle) *Belloq (Robes) *Boba Fett (Extra Character) *Boy Scout *British Commander *British Officer *British Soldier *Brody *Brotherhood Member *Chattar Lal *Chattar Lal (Thuggee) *Chen *Colonel Deitrich *Colonel Vogel *Dancing Girl 1 *Dancing Girl 2 (Extra Character) *Donovan *Elsa *Elsa (Officer) *Elsa (Desert) *Enemy Bazookaman *Enemy Bazookaman (Crusade) *Enemy Boxer *Enemy Butler *Enemy Officer *Enemy Officer (Desert) *Enemy Pilot *Enemy Radio Operator *Enemy Trooper *Enemy Trooper (Mountains) *Enemy Trooper (Desert) *Fedora *First Mate *Grail Knight *Graverobber 1 (Extra Character) *Graverobber 2 (Extra Character) *Han Solo *Hovitos Tribesman *Indy *Indy (Colonel Disguise) *Indy (Desert) *Indy (Desert Disguise) *Indy (Doctor) *Indy (Kali) *Indy (Officer Disguise) *Indy (Professor) *Indy (Suit) *Agent Spalko *Jock *Jungle Guide *Kao Kan *Captain Katanga *Kazim *Kazim (Desert) *Lao Che *Maharajah *Marion *Marion (Cairo) *Marion (Evening Dress) *Marion (Nightgown) *Masked Bandit *Mola Ram *Monkey Man *Nazis *Pankot Assassin *Pankot Guard *Henry Jones, Sr. *Sallah *Sallah (Fez) *Santa Claus (Extra Character) *Satipo *Shanghai Hoodlum 1 (Extra Character) *Shanghai Hoodlum 2 (Extra Character) *Sherpa *Sherpa Brawler *Short Round *Slave Child *Thuggee *Thuggee Acolyte *Thuggee Slavedriver *Major Toht *Punjabi Elder *Punjabi Dignitary *Willie *Willie (Ceremony) *Willie (Dinner Suit) *Willie (Evening Dress) *Willie (Pajamas) *Wu Han *Young Indy Suggested Custom Character: (From the video game Ace Combat Zero) Solo Wing Pixy- *'Hair:' Black (Regular) *'Head:' Short Round *'Body:' Indy (minus bag) *'Belt:' Black *'Arm:' Indy *'Hand:' Skin (Regular) *'Legs:' Gray *'Weapon:' Boba Fett's Rifle Differences between the game and films * LEGO Indiana Jones was alone in the Film, but Satipo was running away with indy instead of being dead in the temple *Wu Han, in the game is killed by poison, but by a bullet in the film. *When Indy finds his dad in the film he was alone. But in the game Dr. Elsa Schneider is with him. Goofs *Willie Scott and Short Round disappear for one shot in the last cut scene for Battle on the Bridge. *Indiana Jones never has his pistol, even though he has it in the cutscenes *If you look into the ark or look at the ghosts you die, but when the ghost goes by Indy and Marion they look at it and survive. References External links *Official site *LEGO Indiana Jones Xbox 360 Review at www.sci-fi-online.com Category: Video Games